Enterprise Content Management (ECM) system refers to a system organizing and storing organization's electronic documents and other business-related objects and/or content. ECM system may comprise content management systems (CMS), document management systems (DMS) and data management systems. Such systems comprise various features for managing electronic documents, e.g. storing, versioning, indexing, searching for and retrieval of documents. It is appreciated that there are both dynamic and static content management systems. The difference between dynamic and static systems is the way they store files. In the static systems files are stored e.g. in a constant treelike hierarchy that defines relationships for folders and documents stored in the tree. In the dynamic systems the files may be given identifications that define their existence in the system. The location of the files is not constant, but may vary in a virtual space depending on the situation.
The content management system may be distributed in such a manner that it comprises several servers or storages for different purposes.